


You're Making Me High

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Extended One Night Stands, F/M, FEATURING THAT EGGY THING, Interracial Relationship, Lucas is a weatlthy Aussie Rancher, One Night Stands, Vic is a famous singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: First Chapter is STATION19Second Chapter is THIRD WATCHThird Chapter is CHICAGO PDFourth Chapter is BLINDSPOT
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	You're Making Me High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [AmayaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaBlack/gifts), [sanmartro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmartro/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts).



{HE'S newly returned from A military contracting gig in Kuwait, SHE'S a talent agent representing some prominent names  
in sports and entertainment. Their chance meeting in the bar at the Four Seasons in the heart of downtown. The one-night  
stand has lasted three days, against both of their expectations...}

/Andrea Herrera and Robert Sullivan-fortieth floor luxury suite/

She'd stepped into the spacious bathroom to take a call on her mobile, closing the door behind her... when she returns, still  
gloriously naked and glowing from their deeply satisfying and very recent coupling, she smirks at his questing expression.

"Are you concerned about possible rivals?", she teases.

Careful to keep his tone even, Robert asked "Should I be?"

Andrea laughs lightly, and "I'm with you. There are no others."

"Any man who sees you is my rival", he responds, rearing above her as she wriggled beneath him.

"I'm with you", she repeated, taking him firmly in hand...her dark eyes seem lit from within as she 'slots' him against her wet center.

 _Once he's inside her again, Robert stops caring...ABOUT ANYTHING that may or may not be_...

The next morning, after they shower together, she says 'Don't fall in love with me, Bobby." He can hear the laugh beneath the remark.

"Huh...and why not?"

"I tend to ruin everything that I touch...everything _good_ ," she corrected.

"How do you that I'm good?" Robert, not Bobby asks.

Her answer has finality behind it: "YOU ARE...I can tell."

/Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley-The Diner/

{SHE is coming off a Grammy win for Best Female Vocalist of The Year; HE is an Australian rancher in Seattle to close a contract for  
highly-sought after ranchland in Ilwaco (Pacific County)...they met at Joe's Bar where the owner allows Tori Hughes a standing set when  
she's in the city; the gent who sold Lucas Ripley the ranchland brought him here as a 'treat' (Tori is his daughter's favorite artist, and he's  
promised her he'd try to secure an autograph if he ever got the chance...Tori's rendition of Toni Braxton's *You're making Me High*, during which  
their eyes never broke contact set the stage for the pair to spend the next two days together; they breakfast at a greasy spoon where Vic is a br /> 'regular' (and where she once waitressed during her days as a struggling young artist}

The perky, bright-eyed server approached them with a happy grin, a pot of coffee in hand. '" 'Morning! You're Tori Hughes, correct? I  
recognize you from your press releases: WOW-you are SOOOPRETTY! The manager asked me to look out for you-he had to leave-  
and I already wrote down...let's see...right: 'that 'eggy thing' and large OJ as your order, and for you Sir?" The young woman-Tina per  
her name tag-pauses to catch her breath as both Tori and Luke glance at one another, exchanging grins. "That's exactly right, Tina...  
this is my friend Luke."

"Great to meet you both! What will you have Luke?"

"I'll be apples as soon as I get some coffee in me, Tina", Luke replies easily."

"Oh...My...God...are you Australian?!" Tina shrieks.

"Guilty, Love...shall I arse off?" the blue-eyed stunner jokes; he even starts to rise as if he's leaving.

"No, NO-of course not...that accent is so sexy-SORRY, SORRY!-coffee and?"...

"Bangers: rather _sausages_ , fried eggs, wheat toast, and large OJ, please."

After Tina is gone Tori smiles at her companion and says "That was nice last night."

"Was it? I must have fallen asleep", he quipped.

"You take a lot of liberties," Tori warns jokingly.

After a long yawn, Luke replies "I'm handsome."

*****

/Shall I continue?/


End file.
